I'm not the girl you're taking home
by LaughyCamel
Summary: Hermione and her feels. Nothing like the Hermione we are used to but... Inspired by Robyn's Dancing on my Own


No change! lyrics removed to abide by policy!

A/N: A very quick oneshot inspired by Robyn - Dancing On My Own. I know it is nothing like the strong Hermione we know but please just go with it. Let me know what yous think please.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot

* * *

Hermione had always had feels towards him. They weren't always positive feels but they were feels none the less. During the first few years of Hogwarts, the feels were hate, annoyance and pity. When she caused him pain in third year, she felt guilt as she saw the shock flash across those grey eyes of his. When puberty found him, he had all the girls drooling over him. Even Ginny appreciated his good looks. Hermione would watch from afar as he matured into a very handsome young adult. She was smitten by him but she knew he could never like her. She was just a 'filthy mudblood' after all. Every now and again, she would let herself believe that she caught him staring at her over the tables in the Great Hall but she knew it wasn't so.

The night they kissed filled her with hope, pleasure and only strengthened her feelings for him. It was one night in their sixth year, just after curfew. Hermione was out patrolling herself since she couldn't pry Ron away from his precious Lavender. Not that she really cared, she welcomed the peace. It gave her time to think. She was just approaching where the door to the Room of Requirement should have been when she saw him very anxiously, pacing up and down waiting for the door to appear. Hermione quickened her pace, hoping to catch and reprimand him for being out past curfew when he stuttered 'Filch,' grabbed her arm and pulled her into the room with him.

Once inside the room, Hermione was too flustered by what happened to notice he had her pinned to the back of the door whilst he caught his breath and the adrenaline slowly pumped away. She slowly looked up for his soft grey orbs to meet her big doe eyes. She was in shock and he saw that. Looking at her in that moment, he knew there was nothing else for it. A soft 'oh bugger!' was heard and before she knew it his soft lips were on hers. The kiss was soft and quick at first but he kissed her again with more need and passion. Hermione let him kiss her; she happily kissed him back after all she had only dreamed of this for the past year or so. However, it was over far too quick. He abruptly stopped mid-kiss, straightened his shirt out from where Hermione had had a firm grip, popped his ear to the door and then made a very swift exit with nothing but a swift glance in Hermione's direction.

Never once did they discuss what happened that night but their relationship after didn't change either. They still passed each other in the corridor with insults and dirty looks being thrown. They still didn't acknowledge each other, not even a passing nod. Even just thinking back still made a lump in her throat appear. She will never know why he did it or whether or not he felt for her what she felt for him.

And this took her to where she was today. It was Ginny's hen night and Hermione was being forced to attend. It wasn't that she didn't want to go, it was the fact several nightclubs was their intended destinations. And not just muggle ones but newly opened wizarding ones too. That just filled Hermione with dread. She wasn't anti-social as such; she just wanted to avoid several places. He was known for attending the wizarding nightclubs. According to the Witch Weekly, he was frequently there with a new witch on his arm each time. Recently though, it had been reported that one witch in particularly was always with him. Astoria Greengrass.

It was their forth nightclub of the night. Ginny was very tipsy along with many of the others with them but Hermione Granger was just fed up. She managed to escape everyone to stand in the corner with her drink just watching. She watched the girls grind up against individuals they would either go home with for the night or never see again. She just didn't see the appeal. Whilst deep in her musings, she hadn't realised a certain wizard had made his way into her line of sight. She noticed his tall build, the well-defined chest, lovely cheek bones, and finally, the white blond hair. She didn't need to see those gorgeous grey eyes to know who it was. The girl on his arm confirmed it. She felt everything come rushing back to her. All the hate, the pity, raging anger but also the love; the love she had kept hidden deep in her heart for so many years. It had torn apart relationships; it had consumed her for years slowly eating away at her. She wanted nothing more than to run over and relive their kiss but that would never happen. She made a bee-line for the club doors, not bothering to find Ginny to say goodbye, not bothering to wipe the tears off her face. Outside, she slid her way down the wall, took off her heels and cried not caring who saw her. She wasn't the girl he was taking home.


End file.
